


The Wanderer

by Waterishflea68



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: 7 Forests Fanon, Banter, It'll get more interesting I promise!, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterishflea68/pseuds/Waterishflea68
Summary: A lone human decides to venture from his polar home and embark upon an interesting journey through the seven forest of the planet Krasota.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Staging Grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! I Thank you deeply for clicking on this link. If there's anything you want to give input about, I'll try to encorporate it into future works. Please, venture forth and enjoy! Also, I'm new to this whole AO3 deal, please alert me if more tags need to be added.

October, 21. 126, P.E.

My twenty-fourth birthday, as an outcast with parents long since claimed by the Ice, was spent the way I spent every day. Alone. Shambling down the board laden path on my way to the Pub, I lost all motive. To stay, to continue my life in this pit in the ice. I began to look for the means to go, and leave the life I had sunken two decades into, just going with it, going nowhere. I’d start working to get ready to go, any cost is worth it.

Ten days following my revelation, I decided to go on a walk through the uncharted snowdrifts. There I found it. Near two thousand paces Northerly from the walls of Winterhome, stands the mouth of a cave in the ice, an odd light shimmering off the cold crystals. Deciding death superior to the purposeless life, I stepped in, interested by the discovery of steps hacked out of and carved into the hard Ice. 

Beneath the surface was a massive room adorned with maps scrawling across the walls, and notes strewn about the tables. The maps seemed to be of the world, and one stood out to my eyes, a medium sized map of many details, names of continents; oceanic drift patterns; it even paired with a small book giving detailed descriptions of plants; animals; and landmarks. Bold, golden inlaid lettering on the spine of the leatherbound read “Krasota’s Lifeforms”.

By the time the map was folded, in the book, and in my satchel, I had turned to leave. I had returned to the maw of the hollow just in time to watch men arrive at the point. Two charged and pinned me on the flat before the steps.

“Mr. Greene, might I ask why are you here, rather than skulking about the city?.” Questioned the man at the head of the table. “I lost my will to live in this god forsaken place, for eight years, I’ve done nothing but practically be a drain on the folks in the city” I replied. “Either way, you will be punished for being a drain on resources with no work, and trespassing into forbidden land. However out of pity, I’m going to give you a choice.” He said. “You either meet your end here, or you’re branded and banished. Which will it be?” As a wave of gratitude washed over me, I was forced to feign horror to seal the deal and get sent out on my own.

“Banishment...“

“Very well, you may keep the map and book you stole, you’ll be needing them.” the impromptu judge stated. “ You two, ready a small boat for this boy, two weeks supply of provisions, medical, and clothing.” he said to a duo of burly attendants.

“You, bring me the iron emblem.” With that command, a smaller watcher fetched a small, circular brand. The image of twisted iron was a “W-H” within a snowflake. As the fetcher brought the iron, I saw it wasn’t just orange with heat, but flames licked the air as the bar was brandished.

Three others held me with my back down on the cold yet smooth surface of the table as my clothes were parted and the brand pressed against the left side of my chest. I lost consciousness as the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Slipping into an abyss. Not aware, but not dead, yet.

I awoke on the deck of a small sailboat after dark, so far from my home, the ice wasn’t visible. No matter, I had all the time in the world now. After checking my supplies, I took a bedroll and hunkered down in a small room onboard. Studying the map and turning the pages of the book, I couldn’t help but muster a low chuckle, quickly growing into genuine laughter. I fell asleep pondering what may come, the contents of a world left unexplored by man for generations lay in wait. What’s changed in the century and half of human absence? Has the natural order twisted and deformed the world ever more since the extinction?

The morn has come, and I awoke to essential work. I set up a navigation area in the small room I slept in, I dressed my brand, and set a course for the closest continent. The place was labeled ‘Altum’ on the map. Rumaging through the compartments, I found a few useful items. In a floor hold, a fishing rod, a crawfish trap, and a few extra hooks and lures were found. A wall locker revealed baling wire, rope and and the assosiated tools. The place didn’t have much, but at least there was a small potbelly woodstove, and two floor holds full of fuel, so I could cook the little things I catch.

After a few days of simple routine, a land mass came into view. I then realized that after only a fortnight from setting my goal, and I was less than a stone’s throw from the new beginning. Spending the remainder of the trip preparing an excursion and studying the book to know what to expect. When the flat-hull ran ashore I pulled it a bit further up to secure it, causing the brand to crack and throb, deeming it a worthy sacrifice so not to wade through bone chilling water.

The forest seemed dead from the shore, no sound, only a wall of tall sturdy evergreen trees and a relatively small mountain about ten kilometres inland, atop which stood a great Spruce tree, large red flares spotted the trunk, looking as though it was burning from the inside, yet the branches still were flourishing in green. Aside from that spectacle, to somebody else, this would’ve been a fragment of a nightmare. But to me, the waves crashing into the beach and the slow swaying and rustling of the trees was the perfect scenario. The air carrying a freshness that words couldn’t fully describe. The things I was taught no longer apply.

Minutes passed until I finally broke the silence, taking a breath and my first steps into the beginning of my new reality. Approaching the barrier, an airborne glow caught my attention. However, as I turned to observe it, something cracked at the forests’ edge. Snapping my eyes to the more immediate issue, I saw a large deer slowly walking from the woods, it was a buck, had an eight point rack of antlers on its head, white pelt, and a look in its eye asking “What are you?”. 

As I began walking again, the buck bounded away, and the glow slipped my mind. After a few hours and kilometers, I stumbled upon a small clearing and found a type of vine growing berry, red in colour, glinting light off the glossy surface, and dense as all hell. Checking the book, the closest reference was called ‘Xander Berry’, and said to be edible. While I was picking a few, a feeling of being watched crept into mind, and I turned around to see a glowing, fur coated humanoid being about three fourths my size sitting on a branch of a pine tree. Though afraid at first, I didn’t show it, slowly pacing towards the anomaly, I recalled the glow I spied in the sky, driving me to see more fine details.

While attempting to offer the berries to the creature, my skin pulled on the still scabbed brand, causing a wince and a startled sound from the small being as I caught myself on the tree it was sitting on. When I reached up again, it scitishly took one of the berries from my palm and bit into it. I took this up close timeframe to better study the creature. It had a long bushy tail, rear-facing horns, large feline-like ears with a copper ring on one, and a bone pendant on a twine necklace. The oddity becoming increasingly nagging as we studied each other.

After a moment of silence and studying both ways, the creature started producing a small rhythmic humming noise while eating, while that is to be expected from what appears to be a young humanoid, the odd part is that it sounded distant, like talking through a long tunnel. As if the creature wasn’t actually here. After a few minutes, the being jumped down from the perch with an echoed grunt. It made what looked to be a gesture for me to follow it, leading me to and up the face of the mountain. We came to a massive tree with odd lights moving around a clearing.

When we were spotted, one of the lights made a sound and the others started gathering behind the massive tree. A few stayed in front to observe, but the one thing shared by the creatures at first thought; the odd echoed voices, it was starting to be unnerving. As I took a moment to observe, the tree made a low pitch, echoing sound, causing me to fall on my back and scramble into a small boulder, the unexpected and rapid movement forcing the hard brand to stretch the tender flesh causing a high deal of pain.

The creature hopped over to my right side, pressing it’s hand through the separations of my clothes to the brand. On contact, my body locked up, and a burst of unimaginable heat began searing through my veins as the anomaly began to shine brightly in a magnificent pale blue. All I felt was a pain so severe that anyone with a say in the matter would have found a way to kill themselves right then. I don’t know how long it lasted, but when I came to, I felt groggy, as if I was out for hours. “Who are you?” A booming voice questioned. “My name is Athaniel Greene, I came from the North.” I replied truthfully while returning to my feet. “I struck off from my home, to wander the world, my first logical stop on my journeys about Krasota, is Altum. But may I ask, what are you, what are these beings?” I continued, genuinely seeking answers.

“These are the Spirits of Altum, and this Spirit Tree, he maintains the peace and balance of this region.” The Spruce answered proudly...


	2. The Light of Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athaniel Greene begins to learn what power he now holds. Starting with the most diffucult to grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, reader! I do hope you like this peice, and that you enjoy your day or night. Farewell!

November 4, 126 P.E.  
Silence…

The only thing I could reply with was silence as realisation struck. Spirits? I’m not going to question it. I’ll drive myself to insanity before I can even hope to grasp the concept. It explains the echoed voices well enough, though. What did this creature do to me? Am I going to die? ”Oh boy, this step of rewriting the things I once knew is more of a mountain than the one I’m standing on.” I thought.

“What’s wrong?” the spirit beside me inquired, but the words were lost in my jumbled mind. “What did you do to me?” I said my lips contorting in a way I was unfamiliar with. “The tree had me channel you an amount of liquified Light.” he spirit explained. “Light now? Okay… How soon am I going to die?” I questioned as I noticed the veins of my wrists turn a similar blue to that of the spirit. “Hopefully not for a long while, but that’s entirely up to you.” She stated. 

“You rewrote my genetic code to be compatible, and gave me a shot of pale blue glowing blood which makes me feel like I could move a mountain. Neat, what’s the catch?” “Your side of the transaction was already completed. You gave us valuable knowledge of a major unknown species, your own. Also, before it slips my mind, your language has been replaced with our own, and you gained another ability as a byproduct of the infusion. I’ll show you in good time.” She further explained. 

After a minute of ponderance, I broke the silence. “You probed my brain, read me like a news clipping, rewrote my knowledge and gave me an additional ability... I’m calling bullshit. That’s just not possible. There is no physical way for this to happen.” I said, befuddled. “Think what you want, it did happen. Meet me here tomorrow.” the spirit retorted.

Without a reply, I turned and started back to the shore. Not knowing how to handle the information, I just walked. After reaching the shore,I grabbed the rope I used to pull the boat up a few hours ago, and dragged my raggedy flat hulled home further on shore, it felt light. I then proceeded to run, reaching speeds no man could ever before. I jumped over two meters with half force. I continued to test myself until I finally tired out, which took quite a while. Afterwards, I simply sat in silence for a bit, gazing upon the endless expanse of my destiny.

As I got up, I said aloud to myself… “Tsssk, I may well just not question anything that happens from here on in. I’ve gotta head back tomorrow morning, so I’ve ought to get a bit more presentable than I was today. Wash, change, shave, and get some fuckin’ sleep.” I spent dusk and an hour or so into the evening getting prepped, sharpening and polishing my knife; cleaning and shining the boots; heating up some water to bathe; etcetera. At some point, I looked in a mirror and noticed my normally deep blue eyes were glowing faintly. In the morning I ate a quick meal and struck out towards the mountain as the sun was just showing.

I made quick time getting to the so-called Spirit Tree, a quick glance skyward confirmed I arrived before noon. “You’re early.” A voice said from behind me, turning, I saw it was the same spirit from yesterday. “Is that necessarily a bad thing?” I asked. “No, just means you’ll have to stay here longer. Athaniel Greene was it?” “Yeah, call me Athaniel. Pardon me, but I don't think I ever caught your name.” I said. “Alright, Athaniel. My name’s Yilu.” She said. “Pretty name. What’ll we be doing today?”   
“Follow me and find out.” She said, jerking her head for me to follow her. “Alright, lead the way.” 

While following Yilu, I took a moment to observe the clearing. Few Spirits were in sight. Could I really blame them? If the circumstances were reversed, the vast majority of WinterHome would either be indoors or calling for the “death of the abomination”. To be quite frank, I’m surprised the latter of the two hasn’t happened to me yet. Regardless, as we neared a row of trees, I noticed that there was a kind of padding made of a large amount of pine needles, with a platform about three meters up the trunk of the first tree.

“Is this some sort of training ground?” I inquired. “Good eye, this is where we learn to use the wings.” Yilu said. “‘Wings’ you say? Y’all can fly?” “Looks like I’ve got an expert on my hands!” She said. “Good to know that there’s another race that understands sarcasm.” I voiced. “All jokes aside, this is going to be interesting to see how you adapt to your new ability. If it took me a while to even figure out what shape and size of wing I needed, you’ll have it rough, weighing a little lot more than any spirit.” “Should I take that as a compliment?” I asked. “Take it how you like it.” “Complement it is.” We exchanged.

“So, the first step is to sketch out what shape of wings you think you’ll need. Keep in mind, looks don’t matter here.” After a few minutes of figuring out where, how large, and what shape of wing-web I’ll need. The proportions came out to about that of an old world “wingsuit” I saw pictures of in the past. “Hmm, That may work.” Yilu said, inspecting my design. “Now, to summon them. Stand up. Imagine where on your body the outermost points of the webs are, and force the light to those points.”   
I did as she said, focusing on directing the light through my veins. I felt a sudden connection form between my legs and arms, looking out, my veins were burning ice blue and the webs were formed. Granted I couldn’t hold it for more than a second, but this was still incredulous.

“Well then, try again. But this time don’t look, feel it but don’t lose composure.” “Alright. Let’s do this” With that, I tried again, this time holding it for five seconds. This cycle continued for what felt like two hours, slowly but surely extending my time up to a minute and twenty seconds. “Can I stop a moment? This is as draining as trying to clear a snow drift with a twig.” I said. “Yeah, I guess now is a good time to speak of how to regenerate light.” “I’m not opposed to that”

With that, we strolled over to a sturdy looking structure. “This, Athaniel, is a storehouse for our equipment. Here, I’m going to teach you about the primary ways of regaining light.” She said. The inside of the structure was lined with shelves, each unit holding a different type of object. Spheres in blue and green, a curved stone with a telltale pale blue stripe through the center of the curve. A couple of the shelves were filled with old tomes, which I couldn’t read at the moment. ‘Perhaps I could take one of these at some point or another.’ I thought. 

“Hey, Athaniel, come over here.” My instructor said. In her hands she had a blue orb and a green orb. “These are life and energy cells. One holds a form of light that’s been processed to have regenerative properties, and the other holds raw light.”  
She explained. “Due to you having a quite low count of intrinsic light, you can’t hold abilities for all that long. However, you can supplement this light.” she continued, handing me the blue sphere. 

“So, a bottle of light in the form of an orb. Neat, how do I administer it?” “Normally, liquid light is absorbed through the skin, however since yours is notably tougher, the best way I could think of is drinking it. Try it out.” On the order I drew my knife, punctured a decent hole, and took a swig. “Hey! That’s not bad.” I said. “I wouldn’t drink it if I could help it, but it’s not bad.” While the fluid went down the hatch, I felt a reinvigoration like no other as power flooded my veins again. 

“Other ways to make back energy is by sleeping or eating. Due to a minor change made to allow you to accept the light, digesting food will produce light in addition to giving sustenance.” Yilu explained. “Alright, is there a way to increase my energy bank?” I questioned. “Yes, trying to push further on the same amount of light will, after enough exercise, increase the amount of light you may hold.” “Light can be trained just like any muscle. Good to know.” A low understanding of light and how to use my new body was formed. Though, much is still to be learned…


	3. Hardening Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young lad tries to be a big boy, but gets disrespected something fierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see you here again, reader! I wish you well today, and I hope enjoy this work.  
> Best of luck!

November 23, 126  
“Hmph!” I jump up and squat upon a thick branch of pine, reminiscing on days gone, gazing upon the nearby Spirit Spruce waving and shimmering in the early light. In a short nineteen days, great improvements were made. Pushing the eighty seconds I could hold the wings, up to five minutes. My inner light was expanding as well, eyes and veins glowing brighter. My overall time of light use was up to roughly four hours from about an hour and thirty minutes.

“You’re a lucky ass bastard, Athaniel Greene.” I said to myself just before dropping. “I know I am, thanks for noticing.” I continued aloud on landing.  
During the walk, the good mood got the better of me as I sang some few hundred year old sea shanties turned drunken pub chants. “As we were a-fishin’, off Haysborough Line! Shootin’, an’ haulin’, an’ trollin’ all night! In that windy ol’ weather! Stormy ol’ weather! When the wind blows, we’ll all pull together!...” The time and distance passing with a wide smile.

“We’ll leave up the anchor to this bully sound! Ha-rah! Me boys! Were Homewa-” The verse dying as a pale arrow ripped past my shoulder. “Oh, fuck off!” I yelled as I turned, seeing a spirit about ten meters off on a branch, some sort of bow in their hand knocking another arrow. I started to run towards them. As the combatant fired the second arrow, I ducked, the bolt sailing over my head. “You suck!” I yelled, jumping and grabbing the spirit’s leg, pulling them off as I passed.

A shout was heard as the Altumi was yanked, face forward, off the branch. I landed relatively well, while the other tumbled and slammed back down on the forest floor. “Are ya done?” I asked in a casual tone. I saw the spirit starting to stand again, a long blade forming in their hand. “No? No... Okay then. Cool trick you’ve got, though” As the spirit tried to slash at me, I slapped the blade out of the way, and slapped the wielder quickly after. “Stop it.” I said, snapping a finger towards the very obviously enraged spirit.

I decided to be a bit flashy and extremely cocky after a minute of dodging swings; twisting ears; slapping cheeks, and bopping noses. After my opponent went for an extra sloppy swing, grabbed the sword rather early in the swing and decelerated the blow quickly, giving the illusion that I stopped the blade dead with a bare hand. “Come on, buddy. I’m runnin’ late, end this quicker or I will.” I forced the blade down and pushed the user, causing him to stumble backwards a good three meters. Regaining his footing, the spirit loaded his legs as though he’d lunge soon. “Fuck it, I’ll match.” I whispered, setting up my own movement.

The light-birthed lunged, blade forward. I to their right, out of their path, and extended my hand. As I myself lunged, my hand swang in an arc, catching the spirit firmly on the left side of their head. As well as a pain in my hand, the force was enough to render the fur coated creature in a state of, eh, less than optimal amounts of consciousness, spinning about my hand and falling half splayed on the ground. “Aah! Ooooh, son of a bitch, that hurt! Mmm! Fuck you, man. Shit...” I spouted, nursing my hand.

After recovering and checking that the spirit was still alive and with minimal damage, I heaved the limp mass over my shoulders, arms on one side of my head, legs on the other. A backpack made of meat and bone to disperse weight and make the climb up to the tree easier. “Ah hell, I’m late.” I said, glancing up, the sun at its midpoint. I started up the path, what a slow, slow climb it was. Not even any song this time, the mood was thoroughly derailed. 

Arriving at the clearing, I saw Yilu with an impatient expression. I approached, immediately receiving the question… “What in fuck’s name is this shit?!” “I slapped this little shining guy, after he tried to shoot a couple arrows at me.” I responded, then hurriedly added. “He’s not dead, but he’ll wake up with a sore neck and back, along with a mother of a headache. So can you please show me to his home or a bunkhouse? I at least want him to wake comfortable after the amount of disrespect he received.”

Yilu waved her tail for me to follow, I crunched my boots through the snow after her. I felt hair on the back of my neck tingle as the eyes of onlookers in the clearing bore on. Likely the fact that I had an unconscious one of their own on my back. Hell, they may even think of it as a trophy hunt. I’m still a stranger, an alien to these folks. Maybe even supernatural to some.

“How hard did you hit him, Athaniel?” Yilu asked outside the door to a lodge. “With the power of both of us lunging at each other in addition to some force from a swinging arm.” I recounted. “Don’t do that, a light powered being is already strong enough. Let alone two jumping at each other. You very may well have killed him.” She muttered something after but I didn’t pay any mind. “Yeah, and that doesn’t seem like a sight that’d yield any more favours than this one.”

Pushing the door open with my boot, I stepped in to meet a huff and disappointed gaze from a clerk, as I stomped the snow from myself. “Please, calm yourself, friend. I just want to admit this lad, and I’ll be off.” “You’re not the one I’ve a gripe with.” The spirit behind the desk said. “Oh? It’s this one?” I asked, shrugging the unconscious body over my shoulder to show the face.

“Afraid so, he always struts about like he’s the man, when you aren’t here of course. Someone called him out a week ago, that he’s afraid of you. Spent every hour until this day training.” The clerk said. “So when I spent five minutes teasing him when he was trying his ass off, I may have put his pride in check?” The stareing of the spirits being a whole lot more comfortable. “Likely not, he’s as stubborn as he is cocky.” “ I’ll say, every swing this guy tried was poorly performed, but he kept on goin’, until I grabbed his blade, of course.” With that, the clerk burst into a high bout of laughter. “Oh, yes! I’m no psychologist, but with this knowledge, that obliterated him! Oh, Follow me.”

The open, I stepped in and flopped the glowing mass on a bed. After getting him under some covers, I walk out. I make one last stop at the front desk before leaving. “How much to cover the lodging cost?” I question, thinking of ways to pay. “Free of charge, straightening that boy out is more than enough payment.” said the still smiling spirit. “Huh. Much obliged, partner.” “Come back anytime!” We traded as I stepped out.

“Ah, I love coincidence. I hope that kid is alright, though.” I said, recalling the light weapons the spirit used during the conflict. “You look like you want to see a thing, what is it?” Yilu said “You know me too well, the kid pulled out these cool weapons made of hardened light. Can you please teach me how to make them?” “Ugh, insatiable thirst for knowledge this one has. Okay, follow me.”...

Hello, reader! Thank you for reading this bit. If you’ve any questions or critiques, please voice them. The two songs seen in paragraphs two and three are, “Windy Old Weather” and “Goodbye, fare-ye-well!” from Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag and Assassin's Creed: Rogue. Once again, thank you, and please... Enjoy your day.


	4. Moving up in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, we climb the ranks of knowledge, the social scale... Even the side of a mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! Welcome to chapter four of this work. Today we get a wee bit more serious.

November 23, 126

“Utilizing the light, one may shape whatever weapon or tool they could want…” Yilu said, a gnarly blade shaping from her palm. “From a simple spike, to deathly gauntlets. Even projectile weapons are on the table.” She continued, replacing the blade with an elegant longbow. All the while I watched with childish awe. Seeing these creations without them in the hands of a guy trying to kill you puts them in a better light.

“How does one form the intended object?” My teacher smiled a little on that question. “To be honest? I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out already. Think of the shape that’d work for you, then press light into that shape in your hand.” “That’s it? Damn.” I thought for a moment, formulating what my first weapon will be. I extended a hand, settling on a spiked knuckle duster. I shut my eyes and felt a weight and rings form around my fingers.

Taking a gander, the lightware was in the exact shape I wanted it to be. “Hm, I haven’t seen that design before.” Yilu said. “This is a piece of hardware used by us humans to make punches a bit more, eh, destructive.” I explained, reversing the process and watching the knuckle duster fizzle out into the surroundings. I repeated the method a couple of times more, each one separate type of weapon.

My favourites by far were a pair of climbing axes and thick backed gauntlets with studs on the knuckles. After a moment of swinging my tools about, Yilu spoke. “Now comes time to test the strength of your constructs.” She guided me to a wall and posts made of ice and wood. “Well, start on testing against this wall. Don’t be afraid to destroy it.” The spirit told me. “Oh, yes. I’ve a very fine feeling about this…” I said, summoning the axe. 

Embedding a pick in the wall, I pulled myself up and planted the other. Scaling the wall up and down a couple times, I unintentionally thought aloud… “Maybe some small detachable spikes on my boots?” “What are you mumbling about?” A confused spirit said. I turned and saw an older lad, soot covered fur, and a muscular build. “Ah, sorry, it’s an old habit. Are you a craftsman?” I responded.

“Yes, I am. Why do you ask?” The smith said. “I’m wanting to commision a pair of constructs. Do y’all have steel?” I questioned, thinking of a design. “Yeah, I’m busy for the time being, but bring your design when you decide to come around.” “Alright. Thank you.” I said, turning and forming the gauntlets. I punched a pillar, the wood buckling and snapping as my fist drove through. 

Minutes passed. Gashes and holes in the ice appearing, pylons crumbling to little more than splinters. A thought suddenly slammed into my mind like the paws of a bear through Ice. Looking around I spotted Yilu tossing some banter with a few others. I started towards the branch of spirits, the question of “How do I pay for things?” gnawing at my mind.

“Hey, Athaniel! What’s going on?” Yilu called. “Hey there, ya fine ladies and gentlemen. I’m wondering where I can get some work, do any of you know?” I said, my need for currency growing. “There's a job board in the tavern, always being updated.” A gal answers. “Or… If you’re up to it, dangerous orders from the tree itself.” Another guy says, the latter of the options seeming more fun. 

“Hm, I thank y'all deeply for the information, farewell.” I said, stepping off towards a relatively loud structure. An old sign on a pair of chains read “ The Spirit of the Sauce ”. Stepping inside, I got a few glances but most all were paying me no mind. A few more strides got me to a board with an assortment of parchment leaflets, each one a contract of varying acts and pay. 

“Eh, this one seems good…” I mumble, unpinning a scrap giving details for hauling a bunch of materials up the mountain in exchange for two hundred ‘Spirit Light’. To get a feel for SL’s in a commercial setting, I scanned the menu. Twenty-five for a pint of decent Hoan mead. Hm, I might come back after the job. Leaning against the bar, I waited for the spirit behind the slab. “Good day, stranger! What can I do for you?” A young voice chirped after a moment. Looking up, I saw an oddity of a spirit.

She had deep purple on the tips of her ears, long fur capping their head, and a third arm, the fingers capped with the same purple as on the ears. “Good afternoon, little lass, I’m here to pick up this contract. How’s your day going so far?” I said, sliding the paper across the bar. “Not bad, not bad. It’s funny… Drunk idiots call me a monster, but follow it up with an order of booze.” The gal said, placing a mark on the contract. “Pfft, seems about right. The drunks I used to deal with would go in a cycle, ‘drink with strangers; fight with the guys you drank with; drink more; sing with your arms around a new buddies’ shoulders; do it all again.” 

Ironically, the minute I said this, some spirit in the back punched another right in the nose. The gal behind the bar barked out a laugh. “It seems you never left!” She said, plastering a smile on my face. She handed me the contract back, I folded and placed it in a pocket. “Anything else I can get you?” “Nah, my friend. I’m more broke than that guy’s nose.” I said, gesturing to a lad curled up on the floor, covering a heavily bleeding nose with both hands. ‘ _ Eh, I suppose I should check if they need help _ .’ I thought, no one else moving to do so. “Speaking of…” 

I walked over to the poor sap, squatting next to him. “Hey, buddy. Do you want some help?” I said, gently shaking the guy. “Yeah, just to a stand is fine.” I extended a hand, the spirit wiping red on me as we locked hands. Pulling the injured lad to his hooves, I guided him out while still nursing his nose. As we stepped into the sun and snow, I turned and spoke. “Can you make the infirmary yourself?” “Pretty sure, thank you bud.” The spirit said.

I watched the lad plod off for a minute before consulting with the paper in my pocket. “North side of the mountain’s base, a large amount of supplies and materials are in satchels and backpacks ready to be hauled. Talk to foreman before beginning an ascension.” The handwritten note said. I judged that I still had about four hours left until sundown. I checked a compass from my pocket and started my way North, trying different ways to illuminate my path for nightfall.

My favorite method in a joking and practical manner was pumping light into the whites of my eyes. Decently brightening up my hands at full extension and probably making my eyes look like the sun was behind them. As I reached the Northern face of the mountain, I realized it was jagged enough to climb about on bare handed with ease. Route decided. I reached the pickup site just after a few spirits. The foreman noticed me damn near instantly, walked over to me and said. “I expect a lot from you, Big Man.” “And plenty you’ll get, Boss Man.” I followed up.

“Any instructions, sir?” One of the present spirits asked. “Details on each delivery are on a note in each bag, you may start.” I crunched over to the heap, grabbing two satchels and a backpack. All addressed to the metalworker’s shop. I started up the mountain's face, making a beeline to the top. I was up, empty, and down by the time the first group was on the plateau. I repeated the route three times before sundown, the supply pile and town being lit up with torches and bonfires. I kept up the climbs and drops four more times. 

On my last load, the forman approached me. “Damn, son. I was expecting you to stop at sun down!” He handed me a small flask. “Five hundred Spirit light, you’ve more than earned it!” “Thank you, sir. Have a good evening.” I said, scaling the wall one last time in this eve. To the tavern, a barrel of berry ale from Noiton, some rye whiskey from Niwen and rum hailing from Friol. Pushing open the front door, I met the same purple highlighted face from earlier. “Where do ya want this large amount of liquor?” The gal hopped over the slab and opened a door leading down to the cellar.

“Just set them down at the bottom, my boss’ll deal with it.” The spirit said. I started down, brightening my eyes one last time. Leaving the cargo to the right of the steps I noticed the fine smell emanating from the barrels and kegs. “Oooh, that’s nice.” I mumble to myself, ascending the steps. Each step accentuating the fatigue I felt after the climbs. “You wanna crash in a booth? You look mighty tired.” The bartender said, noticing my laboured movements. “Nah… I think I’m fine.” I said with a deep yawn. 

“Goodnight.” I said, stepping over a spirit out cold to get to the door. “Stay safe, don’t die.” The three armed gal said, a worried look crossing her face as I opened the door “Eh, no promises.” I said quietly, closing the door. I walked to the side of the building and promptly slumped against the wall. Pulling a spare scarf from my own satchel, I wrapped it around my head so no skin was bare and shoved my hands beneath my beltline. Passing out in one of the most unforgiving circumstances…

  
  



	5. A Job and a Drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader, there is a death in this one. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want, give feedback. And I hope you enjoy your time, happy travels.

November 24th, 126 PE

I was yanked to consciousness with a jolt. The only things remembered from a fading dream was a climb, a cold gust of wind, and a fall. I pulled off the fabric I’d wrapped around my head the night prior with an animalistic desperacy, looking around wildly once free. A moment passed as I confirmed my location, and smiled as I rested my head against the wall I chose. Chuckling at an out of body image that flashed through my mind.

Unkempt hair, freaking out in the early morning. After that passed, I got a look at my body myself. Brown steel-toe leather boots; gray jacket, and blue pants, all whitewashed by the frost of the night. Bits of exposed hair frozen in clumps and waves, arms by the sides as I settled into security of mind. Scooping up some snow and dropping it in my mouth, I took a minute to melt the white powder. Forcing warm air and saliva over the surface, and swallowing the fluid produced from the cycle.

“ _ Euuggh, _ why didn’t I sleep in the bar?” I said, the groan caused by cold, protesting limbs. A stretch and a shake later, I started strolling. I’d be lying if I said the sky wasn’t incredible, the sun not yet over the horizon, but casting an enchanting glow to wash over the cliffs and trees, between the houses of sleeping spirits, and to shine brilliantly around the Spirit Tree’s robust trunk. “Amazing, it’s a shame for the sight to go to waste like this.” I said, striding to the base of the great spruce.

“Hello, Spirit Tree. I’ve heard you may have problems that you need help fixing?” I called, wanting to occupy the hours with dangerous fun and get paid for it. “You have heard correctly, Athaniel.” The tree said back, loud enough to hear, yet not enough to awaken it’s slumbering kin. “May I lend myself to assist you? I’m in need of fun and money, as well as an opportunity to test my body’s boundaries.” I said, trying not to sound stupid.

“Head West about three kilometers out, there’s a creature of darkness I must have you deal with...” The great tree said. “...A large wolf. Alone, but you’ll still have the ‘fun’ you desire.” Following those words, I thought for a moment. “It’ll get done. Do you need any proof of the hit upon return?” I asked. “I do not, you may retrieve parts of the wolf as you wish.” The tree replied, an inflection of little regard for the life he’s giving the order to take. 

“Alright, It’ll be done before the end of the day.” I said taking a compass from my pocket. After a quick glance, I turned West. A few folks of the town now in the open, I made my way to the mountain face. Instead of climbing down and walking, I opted to try out real flight. I’ve practiced on the training grounds, but five meters up isn’t giving issues a large chance to appear. A running dive over the edge put me in a position a few meters in the air, and in perfect form to splay my arms and legs a bit to maximize surface area and slow descent. 

_ “One, two, three, four. Inhale. One, two, three, four. Exhale. _ ” This old trick eliminated the nerves caused by knowing one mistake of varying degree could have me spiked on a tree down below. Squinting against the wind, rapidly moving forward and keeping my eyes dotting to different markers to stay Westbound. After about five minutes, my eyes fell upon a clearing long, wide, and snow laden. Angling down and dumping altitude, I dissolved the web between my legs. 

A breeze caught a wing, causing me to spin to where I didn’t want to be. In response to nature’s bitchiness, I pulled in an arm a small amount. The greater lift on the open side rotating me back to a suitable landing pose. Bending my arms forward a bit caught as much wind as possible, slowing down enough to not break bones on landing.

Kicking slightly bent legs forward gave a smooth landing as the final few meters were covered. “Holy damn, that was fun. But, maybe some eye protection next time.” I said to myself, keeping my eyes shut, trying to re-wet the dried portions. I opened my eyes again, peering towards the mountain set Spirit tree. Once again drawing the compass, I found I went near straight West from the mountain. “Alright, the wolf should be around here somewhere.” I said, setting off into the woods.

An hour or two passed, each minute dulling the edge I had on entrance to the forest. “Did the tree lie to me? Maybe, I’m a stranger to ‘em after all. Might as well send me on a hustle.” I decided to continue for a short while longer, and it paid off as I finally found the wolf. I expected a great creature. Large, gorgeous, driven by an instinct to hunt. What I found against a tree was a sorry sight to say the least. It was big, don’t get me wrong, maybe three meters worth of wolf. But this one was old, the pelt mottled; the skin of the creature pulling itself apart and discolouring; very little muscle; the whole body shivering in the cold. By anythings’ standards, this animal had an expression of emptiness, no other wolf in a league’s distance.

I stepped towards the creature, the wolf tried to get up, to run or fight. But it just collapsed back to the ground, a deep cry let loose upon the fall. The wolf whimpered as I set a hand on their cold haunch, I felt a duty to end their life. Not because of money, but to stop their pain. I stepped around them, taking up position at the top of it’s head. I slowly ran a hand through the rough fur of its head, the wolf trying to squirm away from the touch, but failing. “I’m sorry, friend. We both know you aren’t long for this world.” I said after a couple seconds, drawing my knife. Aligning the point with the connection to the spine, the path set to slip through the spine, into the brain.

“Goodbye.” I said in a low tone, moving the hand in the wolf’s fur to the handle of my blade. The wolf let out it’s final yelp as I sank the blade into the wolf, their clouded eyes gazing into nothingness.. I stayed in the position for a moment, a wave of sorrow filling my head. I finally pulled the blood covered steel from the body, wiping the blood on the snow. I sheathed the knife and laid a hand on the wolf's side. “I’m sorry, may whatever comes next treat you better than this. Farewell.” I said, standing and turning back to the mountain. 

I strode back to the mountain, arriving a bit after midday. Thoughts moseying on through my mind. “Was that the right wolf? Did the tree knowingly send me to a mercy killing?” Each one a good question. I need to have a word with the tree, get my money, an answer, and maybe some lighter task as well. But first, a drink’d be quite nice, so to the tavern I went.

A new face was behind the bar, much more normal than the one seen yesterday. Fluffy, a guy from the voice they have, and pure white. “Welcome in! Anything I could get you?” The tender said, gesturing to the wall covered with bottles and barrels. “A glass of your favourite booze, please. I’ve no experience in the drinks of this world.” I replied, leaning on the bar.

The spirit smiled wide. Turning and grabbing a bottle high up on a shelf, he said, “‘Niwen Distilling Company, number eight, Single Rye’, some of the best damn hooch you can find.” The spirit took out two glasses, pouring each half full. He slid one to me and kept one to himself, taking a swig with a laugh. I drew a scent from the glass. Sweet, a note of earthiness, but I couldn’t describe the last big scent. A gulp sent a pleasant tingle through my veins, the bite of the ethanol countered in a wondrous way by the sweetness, the flavour of the drink transfixing me like a baby taking their first bite of old world chocolate. 

The spirit barked a laugh, pulling me from the drink. “If only you could see yourself right now. Good stuff ain’t it?” The bartender said. “Hell yeah, it is. I’ve never tasted anything like it. Do you know what type of barrel it was finished in?” I said, the taste still nearly stealing my consciousness away. “This whisky was finished in an old maple sauce barrel. It’s favoured by a few folks, but that just leaves more for us, right?” The spirit explained and joked. “Right on! But for now, much do I owe?” I asked, wanting to continue my business of the day. “Eh, ten SL. This booze-y ain’t boushie, but damn is it good.” I reached into my jacket, pulling out the flask the foreman gave me the night prior.

“Hm, should’ve figured this out before making a purchase. How do I get the contents of this flask out in a controllable manner? Same way light’s always manipulated?” I asked, hating to be ‘That Guy’, holding everybody else up with a lack of knowledge. “Exactly, and don’t worry if these folks see you…” The spirit leaned in and whispered, “Some of these guys never leave! I’m surprised they aren’t dead with how much they drink!” A smile saying it’s funny, as eyes betray a deep-set worry.

I willed ten units of Spirit Light from the flask. “Right in here.” The barkeep said, holding up a large glowing cylinder. I forced the Spirit Light in my hand into the communal container. “Thank you, mate. I’ve ought to go. Good day to ya.” I said, pushing from the bar and finishing the remaining drink in my glass. “Likewise, buddy.” The white pelted said. Out the door I once again went, this time moving to the spirit tree.

“Aye, Spirit Tree?! Job’s done, but I’ve got a few questions.” I said once I reached the base of the massive tree. “Say what you need.” The tree responded, a posture of properness in his speech this time. “Did you knowingly send me to a mercy killing?” Was the first of the set I had. “Yes, I did. As you know, the wolf would have suffered for far longer if I had not sent you.” The spire of wood answered. I had two more in the set, and the tree’s responses are slowly gaining an impatient tone.

“I’ve only two more questions. May I get my money?” I felt the flask inside of my coat shift a little. “Done, one thousand Spirit Light has been deposited to your container.” The voice of the tree said flatly. “Final one, may I get a full job description next time I take work from you?” I said, looking up as I felt a cold prick on my neck. An unpleasant cloud mass starting to lighten it’s load. “Yes, I’ll fully describe the job from now forward. Is there anything more?”

“No sir, that’ll be all.” I said, the snow slowly picking up pace. “Well, no sleeping outside for a while. Thank you, nature, for not doing this last night.” I mumbled with a grin, making my way towards the bunkhouse...


	6. Watching and Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human decides to be an idiotband saves a youngling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the more than two month gap, this is short compared to usual, I'm gona get back in the groove and actually do shit again. Sorry again, I hope you enjoy!

November 25th, 126 PE - Note:Switch off of this long shit on the the new year-

The snow hadn’t let up since it started, thoroughly burying the lower sections of most buildings all day and into the second night. The bunkroom I was set up in was on the first floor. A window giving me a fine view of the snow slowly lurching up the sides of the few buildings that bore external lights in the scattered moments when the wind let up enough to see across the suicide zone between the structures. During the downtimes of the storm, a spirit or two would brave the gaps between buildings, quickly scrambling to the next door.

I waited in silence, shirt, jacket, and satchel laid on a bed in the corner. I didn’t know why, but the ever recognizable feeling of dread had formed and stayed as a hard knot in my stomach since night fell, the boots and pants stayed on for a quick reaction if something did arise. The subconscious has subtle little ways of telling the active mind to be ready for the worst, and the instructors at the survival school in my old home had drilled into our very souls to trust these impulses. It seems odd to put faith in such a primal sense, but every once in a while, they actually work. And with this being the first time it’s been this bad in my life in addition to it being the first time in this act of existence, I’m definitely listening to it.

Hours passed and activity had died nearly completely, paranoia still persisting. I found a mirror and had taken entertainment in doing a minor makeover of my head. Trimming the long, unkempt hair into a decent fade, and shaving off my low quality beard with tools of light made me look much more approachable. Having completed said task, I turned the lamp set next to the mirror down to just above off, but still sat gazing out the window. The wind died for a moment, giving the glass a respite from the elements, and giving me a clear sight into the dark.

A faint glow came from the ground outside, this was what I was waiting for. Slipping on a glove, I unlatched the window and the frame swang inward. Hauling my mass out the window, the cold air washed across my torso as needles of snow bit the remaining heat from the outer layer of flesh. I sank knee deep into snow and began dredging my boots through to my objective. As I arrived at the glow, I drove my gloved hand down to shovel the life sapping powder from my path.

The wind swept a sheet of ice shards into my side as the glow got brighter through the lessening amount of snow. The source of the glow was half a meter under the snow, a violently shivering juvenile spirit. I shoved my hand under the spirit’s side and worked their form from the cavity of firm snow. The body was limp when I retrieved it, caked in snow and damp as a used towel. The head of the figure raised up for a second, eyes open enough to catch a glimpse of my dimly lit face as I pressed them to my chest without a second though. “You ain’t dying here, kid, I promise.” I said in a calm tone, standing up to see the promise through.

Turning back, my eyes locked on the window I’d exited from as the wind got faster. I slipped back in, slammed the window back in place and latched it down in heartbeat. Setting the little spirit on the bed, I ran two fingers under the jaw and around the neck, hoping to whatever higher being that still existed that spirit anatomy was somewhere close to a human’s. With a relieved breath, my fingers found a pulsing artery. 

Knowing that the spirit was still alive, then came the job of removing further snow and moisture from the body. A twist of the lamp’s fuel knob cast a brighter light around the now cold room allowing me to finally get a look at the kid. Judging from the physique, I guessed they were female, the ears were long and narrow, ending with a thin tuft of fur near the knees of the youngling. The horns were solid, slightly curving up at the ends, and the tail would probably be puffy if not doused in ice water. She was innocent, undeserving of death. 

I didn’t pause as the clacking of hoofsteps came from the hall, stopping at my door. A male, about one-and-a-quarter meters tall, pretty much typical aside from missing half a horn. He must’ve been either pissed off or concerned by the late night noise when he flung my door open, but I overrode whatever he was feeling as I stood and handed him the child. “Warm this kid up. I pulled her from under the snow.” The male stood in place stammering for a second, confused over the quick change of what was happening. “Go! I don’t know the tolerances to cold y’all have, but I’m not taking any gamble!” I hissed, realizing I was shivering almost as hard as the juvenile. 

The man rushed back to his room, no further sound from him. I cleaned up the snow that had gotten in and stepped into the hall. My fingers stung and my nose ran as the warmer air in the bunkhouse swirled around my body. I walked to the front desk, a lamp still burning. Slowly, I brought my body back up to temperature. "Why have I got to do this shit to myself? Late at night, still awake, could've killed myself during that stunt…" I whispered to no one. "Augh, I need to sleep." 

Soundlessly returning to my room, I slipped into my shirt and coat, and set down on a dry bit of the bed. Sleepiness started pulling my eyelids shut, and I gave in. A tired man is pretty much useless, plus, I can’t worry about the girl’s status if I’m unconscious, can I? 

I woke up to the same guy from last night with a pleased look on his face. The sun was out, maybe a bit too far for my liking, and the snow had stopped. “Goodmorning, hero.” The standing spirit said. “Mornin’, how are ya?.” I said, already prepared to get moving. “Pretty interesting, I helped save a life, and now have a less-than-day-old girl sleeping on my bed. Would you like to see her?” I cracked a grin as I caught a hint of dismissed confusion in the other guy’s voice.

“That’d be nice, thank you.” I looped my bag over my head, leaving it to hang just below my right hand. As the door to my accomplaces room opened, I saw the girl whip her head from the window to the door so fast one of her long ears came around and fell over the opposite shoulder. Her eyes opened wider than I ever thought possible as she scanned my face, maybe she thought last night was a bad dream? Seems believable, a young mind trying to cope with nearly dying by tricking itself into something more chewable.

“Hey, kid. Looks like I kept my promise.” I said. She froze up, didn’t move or speak . After a moment’s pause, a shadow of a whisper from the girl reached my ears… 

“You’re real?...”


End file.
